


Omegaverse

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Robb, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual mpreg, M/M, Omega Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories detailing the lives of Jon and Robb as a bonded pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiding

It was barely a moon-cycle into his sixteenth year when Jon Snow’s world was pulled out from underneath him.

For the first time in in his life, he was grateful to be a bastard. If he had been the trueborn son of Lord Stark, he never would have gotten away with hiding in his room for a full three days. He still wouldn’t have, truthfully, if his father hadn’t taken Robb, Sansa, and Arya to visit Torrhen’s Square for the coming-of-age feast Ser Helman Tallhart was throwing for his heir Benfred. 

He had initially been bitter that his father had left him behind. In fact, he really couldn’t tell who was more unhappy, himself or Lady Stark, who had stayed behind with Bran and Rickon, both deemed too young to attend the feast. Even _Theon_ had been allowed to go.

But not the Bastard of Winterfell.

He had never imagined he would have been thankful he was left behind. He couldn’t imagine how awful it would have been had he awakened somewhere other than his own room at Winterfell.

He hadn’t realized what was happening at first. His body was sore and achy when he woke up that morning, but he didn’t think anything of it. He had taken his frustrations out on a practice pell the day before, hacking away with it ungracefully with his sword. He must have pushed his body too hard.

When his skin had become a bit overheated by mid-morning, he had apologized to Bran, who he had been helping with his archery, and retired to his room, believing he had just gotten a chill and needed some rest.

By mid-afternoon, his body felt like it was on fire and an unpleasant slickness had begun oozing out of his backside. He gave a strangle sob as he realized what was happening, half in despair and half in desperate need. 

He was in heat. _Gods_ , he thought as panic made his breath too quick and his heart too fast, _he was an_ omega _._

That was his last coherent thought as his body descended into an aching and burning spiral of lust. He had had just enough presence of mind to ensure his door was securely locked before he completely lost his senses. He didn’t know if there were any alphas in Winterfell, but he definitely didn’t want to take his chances.

When his heat was over three days later, he was exhausted and sore and quickly descending into despair.

It wasn’t that being an omega was very as being a bad thing. If anything, the awakening of an omega was often a highly celebrated event. Omegas were rare in Westeros. Jon didn’t know exactly how many omegas were born each year, but they were so few that Jon had never met one before. Not that he would _know_ if he had just by looking at them, but considering how prized omegas were, no matter the circumstance of their birth, he would surely have known if he had met one.

For someone who had always hated being treated as a lesser person than his siblings just because he was a bastard, finding out that he was an omega _should_ have been a joyous occasion. Because even baseborn bastards who were omegas were raised up and coveted, pampered and treated like princes. Even if he had been a street urchin in Winter Town, if he had managed to survive his first heat without bonding, he would have been taken in by the Starks and fostered at Winterfell until they found him a suitable match.

He should have been _happy_ because being an omega legitimized his place at Winterfell. Maybe now Lady Stark would stop resenting his presence so.

But he _couldn’t_ be happy. Not for this. Not when this meant that all of his training so far had been for naught. Not when he would never be allowed to fight at Robb’s side as he had always dreamed, even if that dream had been mostly fantasy. Seven hells, even the Night’s Watch, the one escape he had always thought would be available to him, was lost to him forever.

Jon knew that his worth had been reduced to that of a possession, whose only importance lay in his ability to warm the bed of the alpha who claimed him and bear his children.

He felt a sudden pang of sympathy for Arya, who was constantly complaining about the expectations on her to be a perfect lady and marry some lord or knight, but even _she_ had more options than he did, especially in the North. There were plenty of women, like the Mormont women, who refused to marry and led a martial life.

There would be no refusing to bond for Jon. Not only did society forbid it, but he knew the heats would only get worse if they weren’t satisfied by an alpha. His own body would betray him in the end.

He knew that the proper thing to do was to get dressed and present himself to Lady Stark as a newly awakened omega, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. With his father not there, she could use this as an opportunity to have him bonded and shipped away from Winterfell for good.

It was an irrational fear. Not only was it uncharitable to Lady Stark, but it was also not logical. His father and siblings were due home in a week. Though the intervals between heats varied from omega to omega, none of them were shorter than a moon-cycle, which meant he couldn’t be bonded with an alpha before his father returned.

Still, he felt more comfortable waiting. Being an omega made him feel unpleasantly vulnerable, a stupid feeling considering becoming an omega had not made him weaker in any way. He could still wield a sword, hold a lance, and shoot a bow. Nothing had changed.

Except for the fact that he would likely never be allowed to do so again. He was sure that propriety would make his father ban him from training until he was bonded, and it was very unlikely that he would find an alpha willing to allow him to wield any sort of weapon in battle, mock or otherwise.

With that unhappy thought, he resolved to hide being an omega for as long as possible.

As far as he knew, there weren’t any alphas that frequented Winterfell. Alphas, though not as rare as omegas, were still a bit scarce. Most ended up in the Night’s Watch, unable to find an omega bondmate and unable to be fulfilled without one. Being an alpha was considered an unlucky lot in life, as the few omegas were often quickly bonded away to some noble alpha in need of an heir.

It was only an alpha or another omega who would be able to tell that Jon had awakened. If he stayed close to Winterfell and kept his mouth shut, no one needed to know what he was. Not yet, at least.

He was sure that he wouldn’t be so lucky as to be able to hide away when his next heat hit, but for now, he could keep his life from being turned upside down.


	2. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb learns he's an alpha.

A servant brought a washtub and filled it with hot water a few hours after he had gone quiet. Considering his episode had lasted the better part of three days and he had been thrashing about his room, screaming, and generally disturbing the entire keep, Robb figured they had decided his fit was over.

He was was grateful for the soak, his stiff muscles aching and skin feeling sticky with dried sweat. He stayed in the water as long as he could, knowing that he would have to face his father eventually, but wanting to put it off as long as possible.

He had made a complete fool of himself. In his head, he knew that it wasn’t his fault. There was no way he could have known that he was an alpha, let alone that he would go into a rut in the middle of Lord Tallhart’s courtyard. Even if he _had_ known he was an alpha, he would never expected to go into a rut. Ruts were the alpha’s body’s reaction to his omega’s heat and usually only occurred to bonded alphas. Still, it was something he could not control.

But he was mortified all the same. Not only for the rut, but because he knew how disappointed his father had to be.

When the water had gone cold, he reluctantly climbed out and dressed methodologically, walking out of his chamber like a man condemned. Before he could get too far, though, Arya popped out of a room down the hall. Knowing her, she had been lying in wait for him ever since he had gone quiet.

“Madgy in the kitchens says you’re cursed,” she told him without preamble, brow furrowed in consternation. “I told her she was stupid.”

“That wasn’t nice,” Robb said with a sigh as his sister fell into step beside him.

“You aren’t cursed, though, right?” she asked seriously. “You sounded like you were in pain and all they did was lock you in.”

He winced at that. It was a good thing he was locked in. He didn’t remember much about the past few days, but he knew that it started with him feeling like someone needed him and quickly devolved into desperate anger at being kept from whoever it was. Robb was sure that if he had been allowed out of his chamber, he would have killed anyone who had tried to keep him from leaving.

And who knows _where_ he would have ended up once he finally regained his senses.

“I’m not cursed, Arya,” he assured her, giving her something that he hoped was a smile. “I’m just an alpha.”

Her eyes went wide, and she grabbed his arm roughly to pull him to a stop. “You can’t be an _alpha_!” she cried in horror. “Septa Mordane says alphas are brutes who are sent to the Wall so they are away from everyone else. That’s not _you_!”

He shook his head in faint amusement. “Since when do you listen to Septa Mordane?”

“ _Robb_!” she pleaded in a whiny voice. “You _can’t_ go to the Wall! You just _can’t_!”

He might have to, he realized with a start. As an alpha, he would never be able to father children with a woman. He’d need an omega, something he’d be unlikely to get considering he hadn’t heard of an omega awakening since he was Rickon’s age.

His father would never demand it of him, but perhaps it would be better if Robb took the black and paved the way for Bran to be his father’s heir. Having the assurance of Winterfell would allow his brother to make a more advantageous marriage. Perhaps he would even be able to have enough options in a bride that he could find one he loved as well.

It was something he had never dared to dream of with himself, mostly because his affections already bent in an impossible direction, but he hoped his brother could find a wife he could be happy with. It would be selfish of him to stay the Heir of Winterfell knowing it would just complicate things for his family.

“Robb isn’t taking the black,” their father declared, startling Robb’s out of his thoughts as he strode towards them. “Being an alpha is no shame,” he continued, giving Robb a meaningful look before turning the same look on Arya, “Nor is it a curse. Now run along and find your sister. I’d like to speak with Robb alone.”

She nodded sullenly before leaving them alone in the corridor. Ned led him to the solar Lord Tallhart had given him for his use.

“Joining the Night’s Watch would make things more simple,” Robb said softly, trying not to sound resentful. It wouldn’t be so bad. Uncle Benjen was in the Night’s Watch, and it was an honor to defend the realm on the Wall. “Bran could be your heir.”

“ _You_ are my heir, and you have always made me very proud,” his father stated firmly. “And if you never find an omega, then Bran will be _your_ heir.”

“I’m not likely to find an omega,” he pointed out the obvious. He couldn’t help but be a little grateful for that, in truth. He didn’t want to bond with someone because he had no other option.

Ned sighed. “There have been a handful of known awakenings in my lifetime. I pray you find one, though. It is not easy for an alpha to go through life alone.”

Robb grimaced. What he meant was that alphas without bondmates tended to go through life with the constant ache of something _missing_. It was typically the first sign a new alpha noticed. Robb had never noticed feeling it before, but he keenly felt it now. An absence that felt like he was missing a limb.

“If we had known what you were a little earlier, I might have made you a match with the king’s youngest brother,” his father lamented. “But he bonded with Loras Tyrell as soon as the boy manifested as an alpha.”

Robb hadn’t known that Renly Baratheon was an omega, but he was glad he was already bonded. It was going to take him some time to adjust to his new status and let go of the forbidden longings he had always had. He really didn’t want to have to deal with an omega he didn’t know on top of everything else, _especially_ a southron lord he had never met and likely had little in common with.

“I should make my apologies to Lord Tallhart and his son,” he said, changing the subject. “I’m sure I disturbed the feast.”

Ned snorted at that. “Not much. With as rowdy as the feast became, I doubt anyone noticed your cries added to the din. But make your apologies and then get some rest. We’ll leave at dawn. If we’re lucky, we’ll make it back to Winterfell before nightfall.”


	3. Discovery

Jon snuck down to the kitchens and grabbed some food instead of breaking his fast with the rest of his household in the Great Hall. It was the second day after his heat had broken, and he had managed to avoid anyone who might question him about his absence.

It wasn’t easy. Lady Stark may not have cared to inquire into his whereabouts, but Bran had been trying to track him down, little Rickon hot on his heels. It was all Jon could do to dodge them, which unfortunately kept him away from the training yard.

This was particularly ironic as being able to train was the main reason he had decided to hide the fact that he was omega. Well, that, and he wasn’t quite ready to be shipped off to be some alpha’s prize.

That was an uncharitable thought, he admitted to himself as he went out to the training yard, knowing Bran and Rickon wouldn’t be looking for him until well after their lessons with Maester Luwin. Jon knew that his father would ensure that only honorable alphas were allowed to court him. No matter who he bonded with, he would have a good life.

It just wouldn’t be the life he _wanted_.

His attachment to Winterfell was stupid, he knew. Even if he had been his father’s trueborn son, Robb was his elder and would inherit. Second sons rarely stuck around after they reached their majority. And if something happened to Robb, he wouldn’t _want_ Winterfell. Robb and Winterfell went hand-in-hand in his mind. 

He went to the armory to grab a practice sword. As he turned to leave, though, a voice from behind him stopped him.

“Lord Stark got back home last night with Robb and the girls.” He turned to see Theon leaning against a wall and smirking at him. “Whatever you’ve been up to skulking about, you might want to stop before you get caught.”

Jon frowned. Robb had told him that they had intended to stay at least a full week at Torrhen’s Square. It had barely been five days. Why had they come back so soon?

Theon’s eyes narrowed, and Jon realized then that he had yet to respond to the insulting insinuation in the ironborn’s words. “What _are_ you up to?” he questioned eagerly.

“Nothing,” he said a little too quickly and a little too defensively.

“You shut yourself in your room for three days straight, and you’ve been avoiding everyone since then. There has to be a reason,” he mused arrogantly. He stepped closer to Jon, crowding him against the rack where the practice swords were kept. “What could the bastard be up to?”

Jon tensed in anger and fear. Anger at Theon’s words, and fear at his proximity. The fear was irrational, he knew. Theon was not an alpha and would never be able to tell he was an omega even if he were in full heat.

He shoved past Theon. “I’m not up to anything. Now get out of my way.” He stormed out of the armory, only to slam into someone attempting to walk in. He staggered back and would have fallen if strong arms hadn’t reach out to steady him.

That was when the dizzying scent that he automatically registered as _alpha_ hit him.

He heard a straggled, shuddering gasp, and was mortified to realize that it came out of _him_. His face burned, and he resolutely did not look up at the alpha, tricking himself into believing that if he didn’t look up, whoever the alpha was wouldn’t know he was an omega. Of course, he was betrayed by his own body leaning in to be closer to the man.

He shouldn’t be this affected by an alpha. Nothing in the books he had read in the last couple of days had said anything about this. They had said that an alpha or omega would be able to scent another alpha or omega, but not that there would be this instance of a reaction.

“Jon?” the alpha breathed, and his head snapped up.

Robb.

Robb was an alpha.

Suddenly his body’s reaction made sense. After all, he had always yearned to be close to Robb. It wasn’t surprising that the omega in him wanted to be even _closer_ to the alpha in Robb.

Robb was _his_ alpha.

Robb’s blue eyes were dark with lust, and Jon shuddered in want. Without even thinking, he arched up and crashed his mouth into Robb’s in a desperate kiss.

A second after their lips came together, panic surged through Jon as he realized he had just kissed his half-brother in full view of the training yard and half the windows of Winterfell. He decided it didn’t matter as soon as Robb took control of the kiss and pulled him tight against his body.

Jon moaned deep in his throat as Robb’s tongue mapped out his mouth, clutching Robb’s jerkin in a futile attempt to stay grounded. His heart was pounding in his chest when the kiss broke for a moment for them both to gasp in much needed breath before the both dived in once more. He felt dizzy with lust, and if he didn’t know how it felt, he would have sworn that he was going into heat.

He could feel Robb’s arousal pressing against him, and was very aware of the tightening of his own pants. And when he felt a slight slickness forming on his backside, he was too far gone to feel embarrassment. 

Jon cried out in dismay as he and Robb were suddenly wrenched apart. Robb _growled_ in anger, fighting against the hands gripping him. Jon whimpered as he pulled against the arms holding in back. His alpha roared in anger as his eyes locked in on the person holding Jon.

“Don’t _touch_ him!”

“Robb, calm down,” Lord Stark’s commanding voice ordered. It was a voice that Robb never disobeyed.

But it was a voice that fell on unhearing ears.

“Greyjoy, if you do not release him, I will rip you limb from limb!” Robb seethed.

“Theon, take Jon to his bedchamber and see that he doesn’t leave,” his father told him.

Terror seized him as he locked eyes with Robb once more before being led away by Theon. He could hear Robb voicing his displeasure at their parting, but he didn’t fight.

Forget hiding, he thought in dismay. He was going to be sent away for sure now. Lord Stark had not seemed pleased to find he and Robb in a passionate embrace, and he was sure Lady Stark would be even less thrilled.

He’d be separated from Robb forever.

“Guess I know what you were hiding now,” Theon quipped as they walked up the stairs to his bedchamber. He snorted when Jon just gave him a baleful glare. “I don’t know what you’re so upset about. You’re going to be treated like royalty now.”

He entered his chamber and closed the door in Theon’s face, waiting until he was safely locked in before he let the tears streak down his face.

He didn’t want to be royalty. He just wanted to be with Robb.

 

#

 

Robb broke free of his father’s hold and wheeled around to glare at him. The moment he met Ned’s disappointed eyes, though, shame well within him and he slumped in defeat.

“Come on,” Ned stated, turning and striding out of the training yard. Robb followed him silently until they reached his father’s solar.

“I’m sorry, Father,” he said, unable to contain himself any longer. “I don’t know what came over me.”

That was only partially true. He may not have known why he had reacted so amorously, but he knew exactly why he had reacted.

Jon was an omega.

It was something the was still trying to wrap his mind around, but his heart and body had been quite quick to accept Jon as _his_ omega.

“I think it’s fairly clearly what came over you,” his father scoffed. “I will not have you dishonoring Jon before your bonding, though.”

Robb started at that. “You’ll allow us to bond?” he asked hopefully. He had been sure that his father was displeased at the match and would force them apart. They were brothers after all.

Ned shook his head with a small smile. “I’m not sure I could stop you if I tried,” he replied. “Besides, it’s clear the two of you have already formed a preliminary bond. You went into a rut when he awakened as an omega, and while you were separated by some distance I might add. I am not fool enough to not know that forcing you apart would do more harm than good. You have my blessing.”

His heart lifted in euphoria. How was it that yesterday being an alpha felt like a curse and today it felt like a blessed gift? 

“Thank you, Father,” he said gratefully.

Ned gave him a stern look. “I trust you can be trusted to not dishonor your omega,” he stated in a warning tone. “Or do I have to ensure you two are chaperoned at all times?”

“I won’t dishonor, Jon,” he vowed.

“Good. Now go,” he told him dismissively with a smirk. “I’m sure Jon is in desperate need of assurance right now.”

Jon’s eyes frightened and resigned eyes flashed through his mind, and he quickly took his leave and hastened to Jon’s bedchamber, surprised to see Theon standing guard outside.

He was filled with shame again as he remembered how he had threatened Theon, but the ironborn heir just smirked at him.

“I guess you won’t be competition anymore,” he jested, nodding his head towards Jon’s door. “Rather convenient to find an omega ripe for the plucking in your own castle. You always did have all the luck.”

Robb scowled. “Do not presume to speak of my omega in such terms,” he said cooly, moving to brush past him. He was stopped by Theon’s hand on his arm as the older boy sighed.

“Sorry,” Theon said sincerely if a bit grudgingly. “It _is_ lucky though. Omegas are rare, and you found one within a few days of being an alpha.”

Robb softened a bit towards him, knowing that he was one of the few to hear that kind of sincerity from the Greyjoy heir and that he often hid behind his coarse humor. It did not give him an excuse when it came to Jon, but Robb was willing to forgive and give him a second chance.

“You’re forgiven. And I know it’s lucky, but I still don’t want you talking about Jon like that,” he replied warningly. Theon nodded before stepping back and allowing Robb to enter Jon’s room.

When he saw Jon curled up on the bed with tears falling from his eyes, his heart constricted painfully and he was at his side in an instance.

“It’s alright, my love,” he murmured, puling the omega into his arms and relishing in how well Jon fit in his arms. “Father isn’t upset.”

“He’s going to send me away,” Jon said softly as he buried his face in Robb’s neck and curled into him. “They’re going to bond me to some alpha far away and I’ll never see you or Winterfell again.”

“Never,” Robb swore, knowing the _they_ Jon was referring to included his mother. “I’d never let them send you away. And the only alpha you’re going to be bonding with is _me_ ,” he added, tightening his grip on Jon.

“We’re brothers,” Jon replied in a forlorn, if muffled, voice. “They’ll never let us bond.”

Robb pulled back so that he could lean his forehead against Jon’s and look into his eyes. “Yes, they will,” he assured him, moving his hand up to cup his face tenderly. “Father has already given his permission.”

Hope flared in his omega’s dark eyes. “Truly?”

“Truly,” he said, leaning in to capture those enticing lips in a gentle kiss. “We’re already on our way there,” he confided as he pulled back just enough so that their lips weren’t touching, smirking as Jon shivered in his arm as his breath brushed over his sensitive lips. “Your heat forced me into a rut, you know?”

Jon’s eyes widened. “But you were so far away…?”

“And they had to barricade my door to keep me from you. Although, I confess, I did not know it was you I was trying to get to,” Robb confessed. 

Jon started to smile before his brow furrowed suddenly. “Your mother will never approve.”

Robb had to agree with that, but his father’s approval was all that matter. “She will accept it in time,” he replied, pressing their lips together once more.

Soon, their gentle kisses turned passionate and needy, and Robb had to break away and put some distance between them lest he break his promise to their father.

“What’s wrong?” Jon asked worriedly.

He stood from the bed and leaned over so that he could brush back the curls falling on Jon’s forehead and press a kiss to the skin there. “I swore to Father that I would not dishonor you before we bonded,” he told him with rueful smile. “If we don’t stop, I might break my word.”

His omega rolled his eyes before wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him down into a kiss. “You could never dishonor me,” he said seriously. “But I understand.”

Robb looked down at Jon, stretched out on the bed below him with kiss-swollen lips and adoration in his eyes, and he groaned. “You aren’t making it easy for me.”

“I apologize,” he said, smirking up at him and not looking one bit sorry.

“Don’t. It is a sweet torture,” he told him, leaning in for one final kiss before tearing himself away. “Are you coming to the training yard?”

Jon blinked at him in surprise. “Will you allow it?”

Robb frowned in confusion. “Why would I need to allow it?”

He shrugged unhappily. “You're my alpha,” he explained. “Most alphas don’t allow their omegas to fight or train.”

“I would _never_ keep you from doing something you enjoy,” he said sincerely, pulling Jon to his feet. “Besides, if I am ever in battle, I wouldn’t want anyone else at my side.”

Jon gave him a beautiful smile. “I love you,” he murmured, leaning into Robb’s embrace.

“I love you, too.”

 

#

 

“Absolutely not!” Catelyn cried as she paced the length of her chamber.

“Would you rather your eldest son live a lonely life devoid of love?” Ned asked her calmly. This reaction was not unexpected from his lady wife. She had never cared for Jon, which was mostly his own fault, he knew, but surely even she could see this was for the best.

“Another omega could awaken,” she scoffed.

“They’re already mostly bound,” he pointed out.

“But not to the point where they cannot be unbound,” she argued back. “They are half- _brothers_! It is incest! Their children would be abominations!”

“You and I both know that both your gods and mine view alpha and omega bonds differently,” Ned replied. “It is not unheard of for omegas to bond with siblings if both manifest at the same time, especially when one is triggered by the other. The North will accept them.”

He wished he could set her mind at ease by assuring her that Robb and Jon were _cousins_ , not _brothers_ , which was perfectly acceptable, but he couldn’t burden her with that knowledge. Besides, he had promised Lyanna that he would keep Jon safe. The fewer people who knew the truth, the better.

“Weren’t you worried that Jon or his sons might one day try to challenge your children’s claim to Winterfell?” he asked, trying a different tactic. “Jon will never challenge Robb’s claim if they are bonded, and his sons will be Robb’s sons.”

He watched her face carefully as she processed his reasoning. He sighed as he saw her spite win out.

“Robb deserves better than a bastard,” she insisted.

“Robb deserves to be with the omega he loves,” Ned countered. “I’ve already given my blessing for them to bond.”

Cat’s eyes flashed at that. “The other kingdoms will see it as an insult,” she warned. “There was an uproar in the South when Loras Tyrell claimed Renly Baratheon without allowing any other highborn alpha to court him.”

“Then the other kingdoms can be insulted,” he declared. The North could fend for itself if need be, but he did not believe that anyone would be too insulted. Not when Jon would just choose Robb in the end anyway. He sighed at the unhappy purse of her lips. “Cat, my love, they will bond whether we wish it or not. Jon wouldn’t even be receptive to bonding with another alpha until his bond with Robb was broken.”

“Then we send him away,” she said stubbornly.

“Gods be good, woman, how can you be so cruel?” he spat in frustration. “Be happy that your son has found his other half and won’t have to go through life in misery.”

He stormed out of the room at that, needing to calm his anger before he said anything regrettable. He strode down the hallway before pausing as he heard the metallic sound of swords hitting each other followed by laughter. He peered at the nearest window, smiling at the sight of Robb and Jon laughing together as Jon helped Robb to his feet.

Even from his vantage point, he could see the love and devotion shining in Lyanna’s son’s eyes as he gazed on his own son.

In that moment, he knew he was right to have given their bond his blessing.


	4. Fears

Jon was brooding as he gazed over the parapets and out at the lands beyond Wintertown. Robb had already ridden out of sight, but he couldn’t find it in himself to leave. There was no use standing on the ramparts all day waiting for the party’s return, and he was sure Robb would be upset that he had stood out in the cold for no good reason, but Jon had nothing else to do.

It had been over two moon-cycles since he had awakened as an omega, and during that time, Robb had become extremely protective. Jon didn’t begrudge him the change, knowing it was partially driven by instinct, but that was mostly because he never attempted to control the omega. Robb restrained himself the best he could, a visibly taxing feat if the alpha’s pained expression whenever a blow struck him during sword practice was any indication, so Jon tried his best to make things a bit easier for him.

But the omega was in a foul mood that morning and didn’t particularly feel like being charitable, even if he knew his alpha had had no hand in his being left behind.

“It’s not fair that Bran got to go,” Arya declared, appearing suddenly at his side. She crossed her arms and scowled out at the horizon. “I’m older than Bran.”

“It’s not proper for either of us to be at an execution,” he reminded her bitterly.

He didn’t see why it was suddenly improper for him _now_ when it would hardly be the first beheading he had witnessed. He had _always_ been an omega. Just because no one had known didn’t make him any less of an omega then. Besides, Robb hadn’t been against him going. Why should anyone else care if his alpha didn’t?

“He’s not your alpha, yet,” his father had explained seriously. “Until you are bonded, certain proprieties must be kept. It’s stretching the bounds of acceptability to allow you to continue to train with Robb and Theon, but we must draw the line somewhere. If something were to happen to keep you and Robb from bonding, we will want to ensure you’re able to make the best match possible.”

Jon hadn’t argued any further, too consumed with the thought of what could possibly keep he and Robb from bonding.

“That’s stupid,” Arya scoffed.

Despite his black mood, he couldn’t help but smile a bit. Arya had gotten into the habit of calling everything she didn’t agree with “stupid.” It drove Sansa and Bran, the two most often called “stupid,” crazy, but Jon was sure she would grow out of it eventually.

“Yeah, it is,” he agreed.

“Arya,” Lady Stark’s voice made them both tense and turn to greet her. She fixed her eyes, so like Robb’s yet colder, on Arya. “Shouldn’t you be at your lessons?”

His sister sighed and dutifully left. Jon made to follow her, figuring pouting on the rampart like a child did nobody any good, but Lady Stark stopped him.

“A word, Jon, if you please,” she said, voice telling him that she really didn’t care if he pleased or not. “There’s just been a raven from King’s Landing. The king is riding for Winterfell.”

He stared at her in confusion. He couldn’t imagine why she was giving him this news, especially when she probably had not had an opportunity to even tell his father yet. “My lady?”

Catelyn gave him a small smile as she stepped closer to him to gaze out beyond the parapet, which put him even more on edge. “There will be alphas in the king’s party. They will surely know what you are.”

Jon cringed internally at that, but he quickly reminded himself that it didn’t matter. None of them would dare touch him under his father’s roof, particularly not when Robb was sure to be hovering around him and staring them down.

“Once word spreads that you’re an omega, there will be other highborn alphas who wish to bond with you,” she continued. “They will protest your bonding before they get their chance.”

Jon couldn’t tell if she was telling him this because she was afraid that he would allow other alphas to usurp Robb’s claim on him or because she wanted him to choose someone other than Robb.

“Robb is my alpha,” he replied with quiet confidence. No matter how small Lady Stark could make him feel with her cold looks, the knowledge that Robb loved and wanted him made him brave. “Nothing will change that.”

“We shall see,” she said airily before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He sighed as he looked out to the horizon once more. He was far from thrilled at the prospect of more alphas coming here. But they couldn’t make him choose anyone but Robb, could they?

With that unhappy thought, he retired to his chambers, which was where Robb found him later, two pups wiggling in his arms. When Jon looked more closely, he could tell see that they were wolf pups.

“ _Direwolves_ ,” Robb declared at Jon’s wide-eyed look as he dropped the white pup into his lap. “There are six of them. Father says that we can each keep one. I thought this little one might cheer you up.”

Despite himself, a smile spread over his face as the pure white wolf twisted his head to stare up at him with red eyes, paw coming up to bat at his chin curiously. The bed next to him dipped down as Robb settled in next to him, and he sighed as he leaned into the alpha’s side.

“Something is troubling you.”

He shook his head at the worry in Robb’s voice. “Nothing important.”

“You aren’t still upset about Father making you stay home today, are you?” he asked. “Because I promise, once we are bonded, there is nothing I will keep you from doing.”

That caused his smile to grow. “Liar,” he teased, as he prevented the white wolf from scrambling down the bed and placed him firmly in his lap once more. “Once you put a baby in my belly, there is nothing you will _let_ me do.” Robb’s breath stuttered, causing Jon to look at him in askance. The alpha was staring at him in wonder. “What is it?” Jon asked.

“I guess I never really thought about it,” he replied. A soft smile settled on his lips as he slid a hand over Jon’s stomach. “You, pregnant with my child.”

The awe in his eyes made Jon’s heart feel overly full, and he leaned in to give him a gentle kiss, which quickly took a passionate turn. The pups in their laps were forgotten momentarily as their tongues slid together and hands clutched each other desperately. All of the kisses they had shared recently were quick to turn heated. As usual, it was Robb who had the strength to break away.

Today, though, with Lady Stark’s words rattling in his mind, Jon was having none of it. He swung his leg over Robb’s lap in one smooth movement, pressing their lips together once more in a searing kiss. Robb groaned into the kiss, and Jon tried to press closer, only to be thwarted by the wolf pups that were now between them.

He growled in frustration and tried to push the pups aside, but Robb’s hands came up to firmly grab his shoulders and keep him at arm’s length, giving him a confused and worried look.

“Jon, you know we have to stop. What has come over you?”

He bit his lip and deflated, letting his forehead fall to Robb’s shoulder. “What does it matter? I don’t want any other alpha but you.”

“It’s just a precaution,” he soothed, bringing a hand up to card through Jon’s curls. “If you needed to find another alpha to bond with for some reason—”

“I _wouldn’t_ ,” he insisted, straightening to glare at Robb. “Never. No matter what happens. If I don’t bond with you, I won’t bond with anyone.”

Robb gave him a sympathetic smile. “You won’t have a choice. They’d force you. If you didn’t choose someone, they’d choose someone for you. Omegas are too rare and precious.”

Jon scowled. “If we’re so precious, why should it matter if I go to the bed whatever alpha they force on me less than virginal.”

The alpha’s hands tightened on Jon’s shoulders as his lips pressed together in an angry line, obviously displeased at the thought of Jon in some other alpha’s bed. “Why are you thinking about other alphas? Because Father wouldn’t let you join us today?”

He sighed and shook his head. “Your mother told me that the king is riding for Winterfell. If I’m not bonded by the time they get here, they might keep us from bonding until other alphas have an opportunity to _court_ me,” he said, spitting the word in distaste.

“Let them court you all they like. You’re _mine_ ,” Robb growled, one hand sliding up to rest possessively on the back of his neck.

Jon shivered in want at Robb’s tone and tried to lean in for another kiss, but the wolf pups suddenly rose on their hind legs to paw at his chest and demand his attention.

Robb frowned at the pups. “It was a mistake bringing them back,” he said seriously as Jon slid out of his lap and let both pups climb over him. “Now I’m going to have to share you.”

Jon laughed as the white pup nosed at his ear and the grey one nipped at his tunic. “Well, if you plan on giving me babes one day, you’ll have to learn to share eventually.”

“Oh, I certainly plan on it,” he promised in a husky voice, eyes dark with lust as he gazed at Jon.

He smirked at his alpha, the knot in his stomach loosening as he basked in Robb’s attention. Robb was right. It didn’t matter if Lady Stark or the king or anyone else made him give other alphas a chance to court him. 

Robb was his alpha, and he would bond with him no matter how long they made him wait.


	5. Bonding

Jon climbed the stairs of the Maester’s Turret, nervous for some inarticulable reason. It had been four moon cycles since his first heat, and word was that the king and his party would be arriving in two days time. He had been sure he would have gone into heat by now and bonded with Robb before the king arrived. The fact that he had not worried him, especially knowing that politics might make him wait even longer to bond with his alpha if the king came to Winterfell before his heat hit.

Maester Luwin didn’t seem surprised to see him. “I thought you’d be by to see me sooner or later,” he told him with a knowing smile, gesturing towards the other chair at his table. “There’s only so much you can learn about being an omega from those books you found in the library.”

Jon blushed and took the seat the maester offered him. “I expected to have another heat by now,” he admitted. “The books said they would come frequently until an omega was bonded.”

Luwin nodded. “They’ll get closer together the longer you go without bonding,” he said. “The first few will be further apart. Once you bond, you’ll only have one once a year or so, during which time there is a good chance that you will conceive.”

He gulped at that. He knew that he would be able to give Robb children, but he was not so sure about the process. “How does that work?” he asked. “I don’t have a…” he flushed, unable to think of a polite term and just gestured vaguely towards his lower half. “And how will I feed the baby once it’s born? I don’t have…” he trailed off and awkwardly waved at his chest.

The maester gave him a kind smile. “Your birthing canal will begin opening once you become pregnant. Right now, if you were to examine yourself, you’d find a small indention behind your testes, much like your bellybutton but smaller and less noticeable.”

Jon grimaced. If it was as small as Luwin said, he couldn’t imagine how painful it would be to squeeze a baby out of it. “And feeding the baby?” he asked in trepidation. If he developed a way to birth the babe, would he develop a way to feed it? He had a sudden vision of himself with breasts, internally cringing at the idea.

“You’ll need a wet nurse, I’m afraid,” he replied. “You may be able to produce some milk, but it will not be nearly enough to support a growing babe.”

That was a relief. His body was already changing enough; he didn’t need such an obvious and drastic change to make it even worse.He worried his lip for a moment before asking what was really on his mind.

“What will happen if I’m not bonded when the king gets here?”

Maester Luwin sigh had a touch of sadness to it and did nothing to reassure him. “When the king’s brother awakened as an omega, he was already Lord of Storm’s End. He hid his new status from everyone but his maester and his squire, a Tyrell of Highgarden. And when the Tyrell squire manifested as an alpha and the two came forward as bonded, the other houses were furious, believing that the Baratheons and the Tyrells had cheated their alphas out of an opportunity to bond with an omega. With Robert on the throne, many blamed the crown for the slight.”

“And the king can’t afford to give them further insult,” Jon finished for him with a sinking heart. “What sort of opportunity will they want?”

“The last omega to awaken before Lord Renly was Willas Whent. He was the third son of Lord Whent of Harrenhall. Lord Whent combined his courting with a great tournament in his son’s honor. He had hoped the tournament events would allow the alphas to channel their aggression, but it unfortunately made no difference.”

Jon’s eyes widened at that. “The alphas were violent?”

Luwin gave him a grave look. “There were very few courtings of omegas in history that didn’t result in the death of a favored alpha or the forced bonding of the omega.”

His blood ran cold at that. No wonder Renly Baratheon had kept being an omega secret. He wasn’t sure which was worse: being raped and spending the rest of his life with his rapist, or living with the knowledge that Robb had been killed because he loved him too much.

“Do not worry, my lord,” the maester told him, the title causing Jon to look up sharply in surprise. Luwin gave him a reassuring smile. “I am sure you will go into a heat before any alphas from the other kingdoms make it to Winterfell, and your father’s bannermen are not likely to put forth an alpha to challenge Robb’s claim.”

“What about the alphas that come with the king?” he asked anxiously.

“They will be the biggest threat to you,” Luwin admitted. “My advice is for you and Robb to stick close to each other and watch each other’s backs.”

Jon bit his lip and nodded, a thousand and one scenarios running through his mind.

No, he decided, pushing those thoughts away and steeling his resolve. He would not be taken from Robb, and would _not_ allow Robb to be taken from him.

 

#

 

Robb grabbed Jon’s hand and stepped closer to him as the king’s party poured into the castle gates. He had been on edge ever since Jon had relayed to him what Maester Luwin had told him. He had spoken to his father, who had assured him that any alpha that came to Winterfell would be given bread and salt, which would invoke guest rights and keep them from bringing harm to the household.

Those assurances did little to assuage Robb’s worries. While guest rights may keep the alphas from harming him, he wasn’t sure they would keep them from taking Jon by force if he went into heat around them.

His blood boiled at the thought of someone raping his omega and tightened his grip on Jon’s hand. Jon caught his eye and squeezed back reassuringly before turning to survey their visitors, no doubt trying to pick out the alphas among them.

They weren’t hard to pinpoint. Just like he had instinctively known that Jon was an omega, he just who they were as soon as he saw them. There were only four among the king’s party.

He had already known that the Imp was an alpha. It was said that it was a relief to Tywin Lannister to know that his deformed son could never father children on a woman. What if Lord Tyrion decided he wanted an omega to father children on? While the Imp was hardly a formidable opponent himself, he was brother to both the queen and the Kingslayer. If he wanted Jon and received help from his siblings, it may be difficult for Robb to stop them.

His eyes slid to eye the other two alphas known to him. Sandor Clegane and Ser Meryn Trant. He wasn’t surprised to find an alpha in the Kingsguard, not with the vows they took. Those vows would keep Ser Meryn from vying for Jon, though the open lust in his eyes as he stared at the omega worried Robb.

It was the Hound, though, that really struck fear in his heart. He had known the Mountain was an alpha, and had been frightened enough at the thought of him coming to lay claim on Jon. He hadn’t realized he would have to deal with the younger Clegane as well.

The final alpha was unknown to him, but from his garb and the lute strung across his back, it was obvious he was a musician. It was likely he had attached himself to the king’s party somewhere on the road. Robb didn’t see the man as much of a threat, but was resolved to be leery of him regardless.

Jon was tense beside him as he surveyed the alphas surreptitiously while the king greeted their father and Robb’s mother. It was then that the Imp’s voice cut through the formalities.

“Lord Stark, it seems word of your omega ward failed to reach us before we left King’s Landing,” he commented drily, mismatched eyes fixed on Jon.

“My _son_ ,” Ned emphasized, “is newly awakened, and has already chosen his bondmate.”

“Your other son,” the queen said in an unimpressed tone. “There will be civil war if the other kingdoms aren’t allowed to vie for your omega’s favor.”

Robb shifted closer to Jon, who, to his credit, stood tall at his side.

“I’m sure Ned will have a formal courting for the boy soon enough,” Robert said flippantly. “It may even be held in King’s Landing,” he added suggestively. “Now, take me down to your crypt. I would pay my respects.”

Most of the visitors dispersed with the departure of the king, but the alphas lingered. Robb could see Jory Cassel and Hallis Mollen move closer out of the corner of his eye, and wished that his father had allowed him to wear a sword to greet the king.

“You know,” Tyrion Lannister remarked with a smirk as he waddled closer. “You’re almost pretty enough to tempt to make me want to make you mine.” A growl ripped involuntarily out of Robb’s throat at the words, and the Imp laughed. “I said almost, my lord. Trust me, omegas are far too high maintenance for me to want.”

“Beg your pardon, my lord, but I think that one may be worth the upkeep,” Trant commented with an unpleasant smile.

“Too bad you’ve taken a vow to remain chaste and father no children,” Robb said coldly, glaring at him.

The musician smirked at his jibe, and the Hound snorted. The knight flushed and stalked away angrily, having no answer to Robb’s truthful statement.

“Can we at least learn the name of the lovely creature before us?” the musician asked smoothly, looking at Jon with polite interest. Too polite, in Robb’s view. There was something about the man that, on closer inspection, he did not like.

“Why should you know my name if I don’t know yours?” Jon shot back. Robb smirked in satisfaction at him pushing back against the other alphas and making it clear that he was no meek and mild omega. 

The musician, though, just appeared amused. “You may call me Bael the Bard, if it pleases my lord.”

“None of you please me,” Jon declared with a glare at the three remaining alphas. “Robb is my alpha. I will accept no other.”

Robb felt his heart fill with pride, both at knowing his omega had chosen him and at his daring statement.

“Fine by me,” Clegane replied. “I’d rather not deal with you, either. Just stay out of my way when you go into your bloody heat. I’d rather not be driven mad by your bloody pheromones.”

“I shall keep that in mind,” Jon stated before turning and walking away, Robb close on his heels.

Jon waited until they were safely within his chamber before he let his trepidation show. Robb was quick to wrap him in his arms as a slight tremble ran through his body. “They won’t touch you,” he vowed.

“Trant will try,” Jon muttered, clinging to him as if one of the other alphas would snatch him away at any moment. “And the singer, Bael, he might too. And the other two…”

“I have no doubt that you’ll be able to fend off the Imp if he tries anything,” Robb replied, not believing either Lannister or Clegane when they said they didn’t want Jon. He had only felt the awful empty feeling of not having an omega for the few days he was at Torrhen’s Square. He couldn’t imagine feeling it for _years_. 

“Not the Hound,” he said in a small voice, gazing up at Robb with tears shining in his eyes. “Robb, I won’t be able to fight him off. And you heard him. He’s already planning on using my pheromones during heat to defend his raping me.”

“ _No one_ is raping you,” Robb growled, crushing Jon to his body. The omega tucked his head under his chin. “I’m not going to let that happen. I will be at your side for every waking _and_ sleeping moment. Nothing is happening to you.”

 

#

 

To both of their dismay, Robb was not _allowed_ to be around him anymore. Jon suspected the combined strong-arming of both the queen and Lady Stark that led to Jon being banned from spending time alone with _any_ alpha until a formal courting could be arranged.

He thankfully wasn’t cut off from Robb entirely, as he was still allowed his seat next to him at meals, but that was the limit of their contact. It was beginning to wear on him.

He spent his time shut up in his chamber, aching for Robb. His father had assured him that this was in no way a punishment and he need not confine himself to his quarters, but Jon wasn’t willing to trust the other alphas wouldn’t seek him out despite the no-contact rule.

Jon also was not thrilled that Lady Stark had offered all of the other alphas rooms in the same wing as Jon’s. They were only separated by two floors. Even worse, if either Jon or Robb wanted to sneak into each other’s chambers, they would have to pass the rooms of the other alphas.

So when Jon felt the first stirrings of his heat in the early hours before dawn on the second day of the king’s visit, his immediate reaction was to panic.

By dawn, his scent would have permeated his own floor. It would waft down to the lower levels soon enough, and the alphas would all know he was in heat. He glanced at the bar on his door. It was heavy, but was it heavy enough to keep out someone like the Hound if he were in a frenzy?

He took a shuddering breath and tried to think clearly, despite his rising temperature and pounding heart. He needed Robb. He couldn’t wait. The other alphas would know about his heat far before word reached Robb, even if his heat triggered a rut in his alpha. If he didn’t go now, the other alphas would wake up and one of them would break through his door and claim him before Robb could get to him.

With determination, Jon unbarred the door and crept down the stairs. He paused at the bottom of the ground floor landing before darting down the corridor, steadfastly ignoring the doors he _knew_ concealed slumbering alphas.

He rounded a corner in relief, only to stop dead in his tracks as he nearly collided with Bael the Bard. He stared at the musician in horror and fear, taking an involuntary step back and for the first time noticing how imposing his sharp face and broad chest could be.

“Please no,” he whispered, wincing at how pathetic he sounded.

The bard shook his head and stepped aside. “Go, boy,” he said. “Far be it from me to deny you your choice.”

Jon didn’t give him a chance to change his mind, running past him and towards the family wing. He didn’t stop until he reached Robb’s chambers, opening the door silently before firmly barring it behind him.

Robb was still sleeping peacefully when he approached his bed. Jon felt dizzy as Robb’s scent filled his senses. Feeling unbelievably hot, he quickly tore out of his clothes before sliding into bed with the alpha. Being under Robb’s furs did not help, as he now felt like he was on fire, but he whined as he pressed his body into his alpha’s side, slick dripping down his thighs as his throbbing arousal brushed against Robb’s hip.

His alpha stirred, blinking awake and looking at Jon in confusion before he caught on to what was happening. His blue eyes darkened in lust as he rolled on top of Jon suddenly, pinning him down onto the mattress.

Jon moaned at that and arched up, desperately seeking contact. “Robb, please,” he begged. “Make me yours.”

Robb crushed their mouths together in a desperate kiss as he ground their cocks together. He pulled away suddenly to glare down at him. “You walked here alone in _heat_ with those other alphas around?” he growled angrily.

“I needed you,” he defended, glaring right back. “And if I stayed, one of them would have broken into my chamber and taken me. I only want _you_.”

He punctuated his statement by thrusting up against Robb, causing the alpha to groan in response. Robb all but tore his nightshirt and small clothes off in his haste to undress, obviously deciding to save any further arguing for later.

Jon sighed as Robb’s bare skin pressed against his own and a fresh wave of slick oozed out of his backside. Their lips came together once more, tongues tangling together as hands frantically grasped at each other. 

He couldn’t think, head swimming. It was too much and not enough at the same time, and he needed _more_. He whimpered into Robb’s kisses, spreading his legs wider and shuddering as Robb’s cock slid past his stones and so achingly close to where he needed it the most.

“Robb,” he panted, pulling his knees up and crying out as Robb brushed against his hole. “Please, I need…”

“Shh,” the alpha soothed, pulling back slightly to massage his thighs before hitching them up to wrap around him. “I’m going to take care you.”

His breath hitched as Robb carefully slid into him, fingernails digging into his shoulders as Robb fully sheathed himself. It felt better than he thought possible. Robb was inside him and surrounding him, and it was a pleasure almost too great for him to take.

He couldn’t stop the scream that ripped out of him as Robb began to move.

Jon tried to keep quiet as the pleasure built inside him with every thrust, fully aware that his siblings were all sleeping nearby, but he knew he was louder than he should have been. Robb did his part, of course, by swallowing his cries with his kisses, but he could not muffle the high-pitched keen Jon let out as his vision whited out with his orgasm.

Robb was gently cradling him to his body when he came to, stroking his sweat soaked curls with a tender expression on his face. “I love you,” he murmured once Jon’s eyes came back into focus.

Jon hummed in contentment, lust still heavy in his stomach but he felt sated enough to rest for the moment.

That only lasted for about an hour, though, with the sun barely creeping over the horizon when he began rocking his hips into Robb and begging for attention. His alpha was happy to comply, pulling Jon to him with a groan as he slid easily into the omega’s eager hole.

By noon, Robb had wrung five more orgasms from him, leaving him exhausted enough to sleep for a few hours. When he awoke, Robb lovingly fed him bits of cheese and olives and pressed a goblet of cool water to his lips to wash it down. Jon might have protested being fed like an invalid if he felt like he could actually control his limbs enough to feed himself. As it was, though, his arms felt like jelly and his head was still spinning with his heat.

That didn’t keep him from tugging Robb down into a passionate kiss as soon as he set the food and water aside. Despite how wrung out his body felt, he still want _more_.

It continued for three full days, at the end of which both alpha and omega were exhausted and sore.

Still, despite his aching body, Jon felt indescribably happy as he curled into Robb’s arms. “We’re bonded,” he stated in awe, feeling the thrum of the connection inside him irrevocably tying him and Robb together.

“You’re mine now, and _nobody_ is tearing you away from me,” Robb replied, tightening his arms around him possessively.

Jon smiled. “Your mother and the queen are not going to be pleased,” he commented, unable to find it in himself to care. Robb was his alpha now. _His_. It didn’t matter what anyone else said or did now. Separating them was a sin almost as great as breaking guest rights in the eyes of both the old gods and the new.

“The only one I care about pleasing is you,” his bondmate told him, brushing a kiss to his forehead.

“You have pleased me greatly,” he said with a chuckle, turning his head to press a trail of kisses up his chest and to his neck.

Robb moaned. “If you keep that up, I’ll have to do something about it, and I’m pretty sure the effort might kill us both.”

He huffed a laugh but settled back down against Robb. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he murmured. “Now, rest. Tomorrow we have to face the world.”

Jon was pretty sure he could face anything tomorrow, secure in the knowledge that Robb was his, and he was Robb’s.


	6. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a bit AWOL these past few weeks. Work has been extra busy, and on top of all of that, I've been dealing with multiple health issues :( Anyway, I hope you enjoy this installment!

Robb buried his face into Jon’s curls as the sun relentlessly shone in through the window and forced him out of his slumber. The rude awakening was forgotten, though, as he breathed in his bondmate’s intoxicating scent, moaning as he pulled Jon’s body closer to him. He was certain the omega hadn’t smelled this delicious before they had bonded.

He smirked in satisfaction at the fact that their bonding had changed Jon’s smell and marked him irrevocably as _Robb’s_.

Jon stirred against him and tilted his head up to blink at him blearily. “What are you smirking about?”

“Being your alpha,” he answered simply.

He smiled at that before he sighed and curled into Robb once more. “We have to leave the room today,” he reminded him sadly. “They aren’t going to like that I sneaked in here during heat.”

Robb himself was particularly happy that Jon had dared to leave the safety of his room _while in heat_ , but understood the necessity. If Jon had stayed in his chamber with so many alphas near…

He tightened his grip on the omega as he considered what could have happened. “Let them disapprove all they want,” Robb growled. “No matter what they do to punish us, we’ll be together.”

Jon smiled up at him and nodded. “Together.”

Reluctantly, Robb pulled himself away from the still naked omega in his bed to slip on a dressing gown. Jon made a small sound of protest and reached for him, but the alpha just smile and bent over to press a kiss to his bondmate’s forehead. 

“I’ll be right back, my love,” he murmured, pulling the furs up to cover Jon’s nudity before walking to the door and peeking out into the corridor. As expected, a servant boy was loitering nearby. Considering how loud they had been during Jon’s heat, his parents must have known they’d be emerging shortly as soon as they had quieted down.

He tried to keep the embarrassment off his face as he addressed the boy. “Have a tub brought up for Lord Jon and I,” he told him, barely able to meet the lad’s eyes. He nodded eagerly before rushing off.

“Lord Jon?” his omega asked as soon as he came back, raising a brow at Robb as he slid into bed next to him once more.

“Get used to it,” he quipped, pulling Jon close once more and burying his nose in his curls to inhale more of his exquisite scent. “You’re the future Lord Consort of Winterfell, Jon Stark.” 

Jon jerked at the name, staring up at Robb in astonishment. The alpha grinned, thrilled that he was the first one to be able to call his omega by the name he had always wanted. His smile slipped from his face, though, as tears gathered in Jon’s eyes.

“Sorry,” Jon assured him quickly with a shake his head. “I’m not upset. Just… overwhelmed,” he breathed, blinking away his tears. “Before I awakened as an omega, I thought the only place I’d ever be accepted was the Night’s Watch,” he admitted. Robb’s grip on him tightened, unable to take the thought of Jon leaving him forever to take the black, but it was obvious that Jon wasn’t done so he kept quiet.

“Then I was sure I would be sent away to bond with some alpha in the South, someone who’d see me as a bedwarmer and a breeder and nothing more,” he continued, a slight hitch in his voice. “I never thought I’d get everything I ever wanted…”

Robb wrapped both arms around Jon’s now trembling form and held him close. “I love you,” he whispered, voice thick with emotion. “And you will never want for _anything_ as long as I am alive.”

Jon gave a half-sobbed laugh. “Don’t say that,” he mumbled, his face buried in Robb’s shoulder as he shook his head. “I don’t want to think about you ever not being alive.”

They fell quiet as the door was opened and a pair of servants carried in a tub large enough for the both of them. As irrational as he knew his actions were, Robb couldn’t stop himself from angling himself so that most of Jon was hidden from the servants’ view as they filled the tub with hot water, dismissing them as soon as the tub was half-full, knowing that their bodies would make the water rise almost to the brim.

Jon was smirking at him when he stood from the bed but said nothing as he carefully rolled off the bed as well, hissing a bit with the movement. Robb was at his side in an instant, frowning in concern as the omega stood on shaky legs.

“I’m alright,” Jon told him, though his tight voice and stiff movements were far from reassuring to Robb. “Just a little sore.” Robb wrapped an arm around his back, with only a glare from his bondmate keeping him from sweeping him off his feet and carrying him to the tub. “Don’t you dare.”

Robb scowled, but helped Jon limp over to the tub without argument. “I’m sorry,” he said as they slowly moved those few steps. He hated himself for hurting Jon.

His omega snorted. “Don’t be so full of yourself. I was pretty sore after my last heat, too, and I only had my fingers then.”

He knew Jon was just trying to make him feel better, but he let his self-flagellation go anyway. He had been as gentle as he could have, he knew, but with as many times as they had… coupled, he thought, his face burning red, and with as needy as Jon’s body had been, his lingering soreness was to be expected.

It didn’t mean he had to like it, though.

“I would like to think that I was a bit bigger than your fingers,” he quipped as he helped Jon ease into the water.

Jon groaned as he settled into the tub. “Maybe just a little,” he replied, looking up at Robb with a teasing smile. “Are you going to join me?”

He quickly let his dressing gown slip from his shoulders and slid into the tub behind the omega, moaning at both the heat of water and the wonderful feeling of Jon’s skin against his. He could not help but lean forward to kiss Jon’s neck.

The omega groaned again as he let his head fall back onto Robb’s shoulder. “Do not start something we have no time to finish,” Jon warned. “They’ll be expecting us. We’re in enough trouble as it is.”

Robb smirked as he ran his hands over Jon’s abdomen and caused him to shudder. “We can take as much time as we want,” he murmured in his ear before taking the lobe into his mouth to gently worry it. The whimper Jon let out at that was very gratifying.

He didn’t care who was waiting for them, whether it was his father, mother, or the king himself. All that mattered was Jon.

“Please,” the omega whispered raggedly, grasping desperately at Robb’s thighs.

He groaned as Jon’s movements pressed his lower back against his growing erection. He released Jon’s earlobe in favor of a patch of skin at the juncture where his neck met his shoulder, the possessive side of him determined to leave a visible mark to show the world that Jon was his. He kept one hand on Jon’s stomach, pressing him back so that he could ground his arousal into his back, and trailed the other one down to wrap around the omega’s cock.

“ _Robb!_ ” Jon gasped, bucking into his hand.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” he soothed, pressing a kiss into the bruise he had sucked into the omega’s skin and pumping his hand steadily, loving how Jon writhed against him. “Gods, you are beautiful.”

Jon turned his head and looked up at him for a moment with lust-blown eyes before burying a hand in Robb’s curls and pulling him into a deep kiss. Robb groaned, moving his hand faster over Jon as he ground up into his back. Jon broke off the kiss with a cry of pleasure as he came, shuddering against him. Robb followed him a moment later with a deep moan.

It took them both a moment to regain their breath, Jon collapsed on top of him with his head turned to nuzzle into Robb’s neck as the alpha petted him languidly.

“I love you,” the omega murmured, breaking the silence between them.

“I know,” Robb replied cockily, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “But we should get clean and get dressed. Everyone is waiting for us.”

Jon snorted. “And whose fault is it that we were delayed?”

“Yours,” he answered without hesitation, smirking at his omega’s affronted look. “No man could resist with your naked body pressed against his.”

“Well, I am not going to explain to Father that you were unable to keep your hands off of me and that is why he had to wait,” he shot back petulantly.

Robb chuckled at that. “I think everyone is well aware that our absence the past few days has been due to us unable to keep our hands off of each other.” 

Jon turned a lovely shade of red at that. “At least we didn’t have to go through a bedding ceremony,” he muttered.

Thinking about his omega being stripped and _seen_ by anyone but him, he growled. “There’s that at least.”

Jon gave him a knowing look but just smiled and let Robb run a soapy washcloth over his body without complaint, returning the favor soon after before they tackled each other’s hair. It probably would have taken them less time to get clean and dressed if they had been able to keep their hands and lips to themselves, but they didn’t let themselves get too carried away again.

Once they were dressed and ready to face the world once more, Robb turned to Jon, frowning when he saw the pensive expression on his bondmate’s face. “What’s wrong?” he asked, stepping closer and taking both of the omega’s hands in his own.

“What if they do try to separate us?” Jon asked in a small, fearful voice. “What if they take me away from you?”

“They won’t,” Robb was quick to assure, bringing his hands up to frame Jon’s face. “We are one in the eyes of both the old gods and the new. None would dare tear us apart.”

“What if they _try_?” he repeated, tears in his eyes.

“Father wouldn’t allow it,” he insisted. “And neither would I.” Jon nodded morosely, fear still in his eyes. “Come on. They’re waiting. I promise, nothing bad will happen.”

 

#

 

Jon thought he would feel more secure after he bonded with Robb, but he felt anything but secure as they entered the Great Hall. The knot of anxiety in his stomach tightened as he realized that King Robert was sitting in his father’s chair, with his father seated to his right, a clear sign that it was the king that was going to make the final decision regarding their bond.

He tightened his grip on Robb’s hand as they stopped in front of the raised platform, standing as close to his alpha as he dared. He wanted to look at his father, longing to see a reassuring look on Lord Stark’s face, but Lady Catelyn was seated at his side and he didn’t _dare_ chance making eye contact with her.

To his surprise, though, the king gave a loud laugh as they came to a stop in front of him. “Don’t look so worried, lads,” he said in a flippant voice. “The omega went into heat and chose his mate.” Jon stiffened at being called _the omega_ in such a dismissive tone. “And he snuck past four alphas to do it,” Robert continued with another chortle. “You’ve got a feisty one there, boy,” he told Robb.

“We can’t let this slight go unpunished,” the queen inserted, obviously unhappy with the king’s approval of Jon’s actions. She shot a disdainful look at him. “The omega knew he was to save himself until all the alphas of the Seven Kingdoms had a chance to court him.”

“Jon agreed to go through with a formal courting, your grace, but he has no control over when his heats hit,” Lord Stark pointed out, addressing the king rather than the queen. “With so many alphas near, it would have been impossible for him to get through this heat without bonding with one of them.”

He felt Robb tense next to him and squeezed his hand in reassurance, reminding him that Jon had came to _him_. That no other had touched him.

“It is insolence and insubordination,” Cersei insisted. “They should be separated immediately and the bond broken.”

“Seven hells, woman, do you want the gods to curse us all?” the king asked with a roll of his eyes. 

“Besides, sweet sister,” Tyrion Lannister’s bored voice drawled out. “It’s too late now. The deed is done. No alpha is going to want a bonded and pregnant omega. Even if you forced him to drink moon tea or tansy, the scent of pregnancy would linger.”

It took Jon longer than it should have to register the Imp’s words. He didn’t hear anything else that was said, the world around him fading out as the words rang in his ears. _Pregnant omega_. His free hand found its way to his flat abdomen. Pregnant. He was pregnant. Pregnant with _Robb’s child_.

He didn’t doubt the truth of the Imp’s statement. He knew that pregnant omegas gave off a distinct scent which other alphas and omegas would be able to smell. Since omegas didn’t bleed like women did, so the scent was the only way omegas could know they were pregnant until they began showing.

_Even if you forced him to drink moon tea or tansy…_

Fear gripped him. They wouldn’t do that. They _couldn’t_ do that. They wouldn’t murder his child while he carried him, would they?

He forced himself to focus back on the world around him, desperate for assurance.

“—’s not like the other kingdoms will object,” the king said dismissively. “His grandfather in the Riverlands and aunt in the Vale won’t kick up a fuss. Stannis and Renly certainly aren’t going to revolt over this. Who does that leave? Mace Tyrell’s son got Renly, and Balon Greyjoy can’t think we give a fiery piss that he’s offended.”

“Dorne,” the queen reminded him with a raised brow. “The Martells already hate us.”

“Then a little more won’t hurt,” he said with finality. “I’ll not break a bonded pair expecting a babe and be cursed by the gods for the likes of Doran Martell.”

“Thank you, your grace,” Jon’s father said with relief.

Robert waved him off. “Now, if we’re all done, let’s get some food and drink brought out.”

Jon sagged against Robb in relief as he was led out of the hall. He didn’t know where his alpha was leading him, but he didn’t care. Not after being so scared that they were going to rip everything from him.

Robb gently settled them both on a settee in his father’s solar. Jon looked around in confusion, wondering why Robb had brought him here.

“I should have realized as soon as I smelled you this morning,” Robb said with a sigh. “You shouldn’t have found out with a threat looming over you.”

Jon blinked. “I’m pregnant with your child,” he said in a small voice, still hardly able to believe it.

The alpha gave him a hesitant look. “Are you happy?”

He started. “Happy? Robb, I’m _pregnant_ with _your_ child,” he said again, a smile spreading across his face before he froze, giving Robb an anxious look. “You’re happy, right? You want this?”

It may have been a ridiculous question, as they both had known that children were a likely result of their bonding, but neither of them had thought it would be this soon. They were both young, and Robb had already said that he wasn’t looking forward to sharing him.

“Of _course_ , I’m happy!” Robb said, pressing a hand over Jon’s stomach as a look of awe entered his blue eyes. “You’re having my child. We are starting our own family.”

Jon grinned, happier than he had ever been. “I love you.”

“And I, you,” Robb replied, catching his lips in a gentle kiss that was soon interrupted by a low cough.

They broke apart sheepishly to see their father smirking at them from the doorway. “The two of you have wasted no time, I see,” he remarked as he strode into the room.

“Thank you, Father, for standing up for us,” Robb said seriously.

“I am sorry to have put you in that position,” Jon added, looking at the floor in shame.

Ned shook his head. “ _I_ am sorry that you had to put yourself at risk to get to Robb. You should never have been in that position.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Robb said brusquely, none too pleased at the reminder that Jon had taken such a risk.

“You’re right,” their father said, shooting them both a smile. “What matters is that you are bonded now with a babe on the way. I only wish I could be here for the birth of your first child,” he added sadly.

Robb gaped at him. “You’re leaving?”

“The king requests that I become his new Hand, and your mother is convinced it is for the best,” he replied with a sigh. “I will be leaving with the king’s party, along with Sansa, Arya, and Bran.”

Jon felt sick suddenly at the idea that he would have to face his pregnancy with only Robb at his side. Not that Robb wasn’t enough, but Robb couldn’t be with him all the times. Without Arya, Bran, or even Sansa, who was left for Jon to spend time with? Theon and Lady Stark both hated him, and Rickon was too young. With him unable to train, it was sure to get boring and lonely at times.

“Father…” Robb began, trailing off with a sad look on his face.

“I know, son,” Ned said. “But you both are grown men now, and are starting a family of your own. I am leaving Winterfell in your charge, Robb. I have no doubt that it will be in good hands.”

Jon couldn’t imagine the weight of the responsibility that his alpha had just been given. A new omega with a babe on the way and charge of his ancestral home. With resolve, he reached his free hand out to take Robb’s.

“We won’t let you down, Father,” he said, making it clear that he would help Robb shoulder the burden.

His alpha shot him a grateful smile as their father looked on him in pride. “I never thought you would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too happy yet. It IS GoT...


	7. Tragedies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning at the bottom.

Jon hummed in contentment as Robb’s hand caressed his naked body, finally coming to rest on his still-flat abdomen as he pressed closer to Jon’s back. His alpha nuzzled his neck affectionately, pressing light kisses along his bare shoulder.

“You’re going to miss the hunt if you don’t hurry,” Jon warned him, arching back into Robb with a wicked smirk. A thrill went through him as he was rewarded by a moan from his bondmate as Jon’s arse ground into his cock. “Father and the king are expecting you.”

“You are not making leaving this bed any easier,” Robb groaned, forehead dropping to Jon’s shoulder.

Jon knew he was being unfair teasing Robb so. It wasn’t his alpha’s fault that the king had requested Robb accompany them on the hunt. It was also not the alpha’s fault that Jon, about a moon-cycle into his pregnancy, was not able to come. Well, perhaps the pregnancy itself was _partially_ Robb’s fault, but it was as much Jon’s fault as well. 

And this wasn’t some stupid rule of propriety that kept omegas from hunting. No matter how careful Jon was, there was always the risk, no matter how small, of something dangerous happening on a hunt. He and Robb had gone so far to agree that no type of horseback riding was worth the risk. Jon was an excellent horseman, but even the best horsemen were sometimes thrown from their horses.

So punishing Robb for a decision they had reached together was probably overly cruel.

Jon rolled out of bed and out of Robb’s arms, ignoring his alpha’s protests as he began dressing quickly. He grinned at Robb’s pout and pulled a tunic over his head before leaning over and brushing a kiss to his lips. “Out of bed, lazy-bones,” he quipped as he pulled away. “Surely it isn’t as appealing anymore without me in it?”

“Nothing is appealing without you,” Robb replied, reaching out to grab him, but Jon jumped out of reach with an innocent smile.

“Get up and get dressed. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back to me,” he pointed out. He gave his bondmate a lascivious grin. “Then you can show me _exactly_ how appealing I am to you.”

Robb stood with dark eyes and strode over to him, pulling him into a dizzying kiss before releasing him. “That, I will do,” he promised before moving to get dressed. “What are your plans for the day?” he asked as he stepped into his trousers.

Jon frowned as he sat on the bed to lace up his boots. “Well, since all my previous past-times are too dangerous for me,” he groused, nearly breaking his laces he tied them so harshly, “I thought I might peruse the library for something to read. Maybe visit the pups in the kennel.”

He was stopped from lacing up his other boot by Robb catching his fingers. He raised his eyes to see his alpha kneeling in front of him. Robb deftly laced up his remaining boot before speaking. “I know this is difficult for you,” he said softly, capturing both of Jon’s hands between his own. “I hate seeing you unhappy.”

He sighed, looking at their clasped hands instead of Robb’s face. He felt like a child being so ill-tempered all of a sudden. “I’m sorry. I _am_ happy,” he insisted. “I am carrying our child. How could I be unhappy?”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Robb told him, moving to sit next to Jon on the bed and wrapping an arm around him. “You’ve had to give up a lot because of the pregnancy. You’re allowed to be upset about that even if you’re happy about the baby.”

“Maybe, but I shouldn’t complain so much to you,” Jon said, leaning into his alpha. “None of this is your fault, and you’re already so good to me.”

“You can complain to me as much you like,” he stated, pulling back slightly to get him a serious look. “We’re in this together so whatever you need, I am here. Even if that’s just someone to complain to.”

Jon dunked his head, feeling a bit bashful as Robb continued to stare at him so earnestly. “Still,” he said, clearing his throat a bit, “I can be a little less of a brat about things.”

“You can be as big a brat if you want,” Robb declared, pressing a kiss to his temple. “As long as you’re _my_ brat.”

“Always,” Jon promised before standing. “Now come on. Father and the king will be waiting for you.”

“Wait,” Robb said, grabbing his hand before standing himself to rummage in the chest at the end of their bed. Jon frowned when he produced a wrapped bundle he presented to the omega with a smile. Jon frowned, but dutifully pushed away the fabric around the bundle, smiling as the fur-lined cloak was revealed. “I had it made for you,” Robb continued. “It’s warmer than your old one. I noticed you’ve been more sensitive to the cold lately.”

“Thank you,” he said sincerely. “Put it on me?”

Robb grinned, taking the cloak from him and shaking it out and throwing it around Jon’s shoulders. “There,” he said in satisfaction. “Nice and warm.”

Jon hummed in agreement, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to his alpha’s lips. “Now put your own cloak on and get moving.”

He rolled his eyes with a mock put-upon expression “If I must.”

They eventually made it down to Hunter’s Gate, where the hunting party was waiting but the king had yet to arrive.

“See, I had plenty of time,” Robb told Jon smugly, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. “We could have spent more time in bed.”

He blushed at the open display of affection. “Robb, please,” he mumbled, wanting to put a respectable distance between them but betrayed by his own body leaning into the touch. “People can see.”

“Let them,” he said, but eased away a bit all the same. “Let them see how loved you are by the future Lord of Winterfell. Let them be warned that anyone who dares harm a hair on your head will face my wrath.”

Jon gave him a patient look, recognizing the words as Robb’s alpha’s instincts making an appearance. Maester Luwin had told him that Robb may be a bit more protective of him with his pregnancy, possibly even possessive. So far, it didn’t bother Jon. In fact, though he would never openly admit it, he even _liked_ it a bit.

“I see you’re letting Robb out to play with the other boys today, Snow,” Theon remarked as he approached the two, leering at Jon.

Robb growled. “His name is _Stark_ , now, Theon,” he snapped, glaring at the ironborn heir.

Jon could see that Theon was taken aback by Robb’s reaction, even if he hid it well behind his smile. He might not like Theon all that much, but he would hate for his and Robb’s friendship to be ruined because Jon’s pregnancy was affecting Robb so much.

“Ignore him, Theon,” he said, laying a placating hand on Robb’s arm. “He’s a bit touchy because of the babe.”

Greyjoy rolled his eyes, but seemed to be more at ease at Jon’s words. “I thought you were the one who was supposed to have the mood swings, _Jon_ ,” he teased, stressing his first name as he smirked at Robb.

“Trust me,” Jon said with a smirk of his own. “If _I_ were in a bad mood, Robb would have already knocked you to the ground.”

“You boys aren’t fighting, are you?” his father cut in, coming over to stand next to Jon. He placed a hand on the omega’s shoulder and gave Theon a stern look. “You aren’t upsetting Jon, are you?”

“Of course not, my lord,” Theon was quick to assure, knowing Robb was not the only one who had gotten overly protective of Jon lately.

“We were just talking, Father,” Jon added, nudging Robb a bit as his continued glare at Theon undermined his words.

Ned frowned, but before he could say anything more, the king arrived, boisterously hollering for the hunt to begin as he swung onto his horse. His father sighed before reluctantly moving to his own horse, shooting Theon a look that promised further words.

“Don’t let Father scold Theon too harshly,” Jon told Robb as he followed him to his horse.

His alpha sighed but nodded. “I won’t. Stay out of trouble while I’m gone,” he teased before mounting the horse. 

Jon rolled his eyes. “There’s no trouble to be had here with you gone,” he quipped. “Have fun hunting.”

The look Robb gave him made him shiver. “I’ll have fun tonight when I get back,” he said smugly before prodding the horse into a gallop with a smirk.

Jon swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. Damn Robb for his ability to work Jon into such a state with just a glance and a few words before just _leaving_. He scowled as he turned, planning to stop by the kennels first before heading to the library. He wasn’t halfway there, though, before he noticed Lady Stark approaching him.

“My lady,” he greeted, extremely aware that this was the first time he had been alone with his new good mother since he bonded with Robb.

“Will you walk with me, Jon?” Catelyn requested, holding her hand out expectantly.

He gave her his arm hesitantly, not able to read her careful mask of politeness. In his head, he knew Robb’s mother would not harm him, but his heart could not forget that she had placed four alphas perilously near his bedchambers with him near heat.

“Of course, my lady,” he said, taking his cue from her and leading her towards the courtyard.

“How are you feeling?” she inquired, somewhat stiffly but seemingly sincere.

“I am well enough, my lady,” Jon answered, uncertain as to where the conversation was going. Lady Stark had never cared much for his health before.

“That’s good,” she said a bit absently. “Perhaps you’ll be spared the annoyance of morning sickness. Though, I suppose it is a bit early for it to set in. Women are different, I suppose. We can never be too sure we are pregnant until at least the second moon-cycle, and the morning sickness does not set in until around that time.”

“It will be a small price to pay to bring Robb’s child into the world,” he told her, not wanting to give her any reason to doubt his devotion to his bondmate.

Lady Stark smiled at that. “You will never know a greater joy than having your first babe lain in your arms. And you’ll never know a greater pain than when it is time to let him go.”

Jon narrowed his eyes. “You and I both know that letting Robb go was not the reason you would have happily seen me raped by any of the alphas in the king’s party,” he hissed before he could stop himself.

They both stopped walking at that, thankfully alone near the library tower as they both stared at each other in wide-eyed shock.

“My lady, I’m sor—”

“No,” she said firmly, setting her jaw in determination. “You’re right. What I almost allowed to happen to you is unforgivable. There is nothing I can say that can excuse it.”

Jon furrowed his brow and looked away. “Why did you do it?” he asked after the silence had stretched a little too long between them. “Why do you hate me?”

Lady Catelyn sighed heavily. “I have asked myself that question so many times over the past weeks,” she told him wearily. “And I’ve finally had to be honest with myself and admit that it isn’t you that I hate, but what you represent. But I wasn’t _allowed_ to hate that.”

Jon frowned. “I don’t understand.”

She gave him a sad smile. “Of course, you don’t. What you and Robb have is very special, you know,” she explained. “Most people aren’t lucky enough to marry or bond with the person they love. If they’re lucky, love will grow, like it did with your father and I. But when it does, and you’re forced to face the evidence of his time in another woman’s bed day in and day out, with absolutely no right to protest…” She trailed off and gave him a rueful look. “I know it’s no reason to take it out on you, but I suppose I let it fester and turn into something ugly over the years.”

“And now? You’ve just decided to put all of that behind you?” he asked in disbelief. He sympathized with her, but he wasn’t sure if he could forgive her the cruelness she had shown him.

“Now that you and Robb are bonded, I’ve realized you aren’t going anywhere, and I would either have to hate you forever or learn to accept you,” Lady Stark replied. “And you’re having my grandchild, who I would very much like to be allowed to spend time with. I know our lives will go much smoother if we at least tried to get along.”

“I _always_ tried to get along with you,” Jon shot back.

She deflated at that. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” She sighed. “I know that you’ll never have any love for me, but I would hope that you would let me know my grandchild.”

“Only if you promise not to try and turn him against me,” he told her, daring her to argue.

She let out a delicate snort at that. “Your child will never hate you,” she assured him. “If I can treat you like I have and Robb not hate me, I’m sure it is fairly impossible. But I swear I will never try.”

Jon considered that a moment before nodding. “I would never keep my child from someone who loved him,” he said finally, if a bit coolly.

She looked properly chastised. Before she could say anything more, though, a loud shriek was heard from the other side of Winterfell. Jon was running towards the disturbance without thinking. He could hear Lady Stark not far behind him, her skirts no doubt slowing her down.

The scream came from near the First Keep, and Jon could see a small crowd forming by the base of the Broken Tower. Sansa and Arya were already there. Arya caught sight of him and ran towards him, tears streaming down her face.

“Jon!” she cried hysterically. “It’s Bran! He fell!”

Jon’s heart leapt into his throat as he pushed his way through the crowd to see his younger brother lying on the ground, his back twisted grotesquely. “Arya, fetch the maester.”

“ _Bran_!!” Lady Stark cried in anguish as she reached them, falling down on her knees next to her son, shaking hands hovering over him but afraid to touch. “No, please,” she sobbed, gazing down at the broken boy.

“He’s still breathing,” he told her, knowing it was a small comfort, but knowing that she needed to know he wasn’t dead. Jon was barely aware of Arya and Sansa crying on either side of him, too focused on watching Bran’s chest rise and fall almost imperceptibly with every labor breath. 

It seemed like forever before Maester Luwin arrived. Seeing Lady Stark was too hysterical to acknowledge the maester, Jon stepped forward.

“What can I do, Maester Luwin?” he asked anxiously.

Luwin took one look at him and frowned. “You can let Lady Sansa take you to your chambers,” he told him brusquely, taking Jon aback. “You are too pale and shaky on your feet. There is no need for us to lose two children this morning.”

Jon blinked at that, pressing a hand absently to his stomach as he felt Sansa take his arm and lead him back inside. “I shouldn’t leave Bran,” he protested.

“Maester Luwin is right,” his sister said, voice raspy with tears. “You have to think of the baby.”

“Then you should be with Bran and not stuck babysitting your pregnant brother,” Jon said in self-deprecation.

“I can’t help Bran right now,” Sansa replied sensibly. “I can help you.”

Jon didn’t protest as she led him to his and Robb’s chambers, grateful for her steadying hand. He let her remove his cloak and boots, but pulled off his jerkin himself before she guided him onto the bed and pulled the furs over him.

He felt a bit foolish, but he knew that any emotional upheaval was dangerous during the first few moon cycles of his pregnancy. Maester Luwin had warned him that he had to be very conscious of staying calm and allowing his body to adjust to the pregnancy.

It was information he probably _should_ have shared with Robb, but he hadn’t wanted his alpha to worry even _more_ about him, especially not when Robb was doing his best to keep him happy and content as it was.

“Thank you, Sansa,” he said softly, taking her hand and giving her a reassuring smile. “Bran is going to be alright.” 

She nodded even as her eyes filled with tears again. She was trying so hard to be strong, he knew, but she was still so young. “Come here,” he said, opening his arms in invitation.

She collapsed onto the bed next to him with a sob. “I’m supposed to be keeping you calm,” she muttered. “Not upsetting you more. I don’t want you to lose the baby.”

“Shh,” he murmured, rubbing soothing circles into her back. “I am calm. The baby and I are both fine, I promise. And Maester Luwin will do everything he can for Bran. All we can do is wait and pray.”

Sansa sniffled at that, raising her head to give Jon a pleading look. “Can I stay in here with you?”

“Of course, you can,” he replied, settling them both comfortably on the bed. Not ten minutes later, his door cracked open and Arya slipped in. Wordlessly, he lifted his other arm and she quickly wiggled into bed next to him.

At some point, they must have fallen asleep because that is how Robb found them hours later.

Jon blinked the sleep from his eyes as he looked up at his alpha, whose eyes were rimmed in red. “Bran?” he asked quietly, trying not to wake the girls slumbering on either side of him.

Robb sighed heavily and sat down on the bed next to Arya. “Alive, but Maester Luwin says he doesn’t know if he’ll ever wake.” His heart sank at that. “Are you well? Maester Luwin said…”

“I’m fine,” he assured him quickly. “You shouldn’t be worried about me when Bran is…”

“Hey,” Robb said, reaching over Arya to card his fingers through Jon’s curls comfortingly. “Bran is strong. He’ll pull through this. I know he will.”

Jon could only hope that Robb was right.

 

#

 

Jon woke with his heart heavy with grief as it had been since the day Bran had fallen. It had been three weeks, and his brother had still not woken. To make things worse, Father and the girls had left over a week ago to head south with the king. With over half of his family missing, Winterfell seemed quieter and more lonely lately.

He leaned back into Robb’s arms as his alpha shifted closer to him. “No morning sickness today?”

Jon grimaced but shook his head. Apparently, Lady Stark’s questions about morning sickness had been prophetic, as it had begun in earnest around the same time Father and the girls went south. “Don’t speak of it or else it will come,” he warned, turning in Robb’s arms and burying his face in his chest. “Don’t leave just yet.”

His bondmate sighed. “You know I must. I’ll be choosing a new steward soon, though. That will lighten my burden, and I’ll be able to spend more time with you.”

“I could help you,” Jon suggested, knowing that Robb would shoot it down before he even said it. Maester Luwin had told the alpha that the omega’s pregnancy was particularly delicate after the upset of Bran’s fall. Since then, Robb had taken to treating him like glass.

“No,” Robb said firmly. “I won’t have you doing anything that could potentially be a stress upon you.”

“Fine,” he sighed in defeat, before extracting himself from Robb’s arms and standing. “I’ll be in the library while Rickon is in his lessons with Maester Luwin if you need me.”

Robb frowned as he too got out of bed. “Mother should be taking care of Rickon.”

“I don’t mind,” Jon told him with a sad smile. “He’s a cheerful distraction most of the time.”

With Father and the girls gone, Lady Stark shut in with Bran, and Robb taking up more and more duties for Winterfell, Rickon had latched onto Jon to fill the void. Jon really didn’t mind. If anything, he saw it as good practice, considering that he and Robb would have a child of their own soon enough.

“You’re not going to the library _now_ , are you?” Robb asked incredulously as he pulled a tunic over his head. “It isn’t dawn yet. You should sleep.”

Jon shrugged. “I’m awake now, and I won’t be able to go to sleep. I might as well get some reading material to occupy my mind.”

He didn’t dare admit that he didn’t sleep well anymore with Robb at his side. He didn’t want the alpha to feel guilty for his duties to Winterfell.

Ghost and Grey Wind scrambled to their feet as Jon moved towards the door. They had grown so large that they frightened the other dogs in the kennel, so they had been moved to their masters’ rooms. Ghost and Grey Wind had taken to shadowing Jon everywhere he went, to the point where Jon wondered if Robb’s overprotectiveness was rubbing off on the wolves.

It was still dark outside as he headed towards the library tower. “Wait out here, boys,” he ordered the wolves in a stern voice. Maester Luwin was quite adamant about keep the wolves out of the library. The wolves themselves looked quite unimpressed at the order, but stayed up all the same, wandering about the base of the tower and sniffing curiously.

Jon really wasn’t much of a reader, if he were honest, but if he didn’t have _something_ to do, he’d go stir-crazy. Since most activities were off-limits as too risky, reading was the one thing he could generally turn to for entertainment.

He let his fingers slowly trail along the spines of the books on the shelves, pausing every once in a while to consider an interesting title. Finally, he settled on a book entitled _The Dance of Dragons, A True Telling_. He pulled it from the shelf and idly wondered if he should begin it in the library or take it back to their chambers and relax on the settee by the hearth.

Finally, he decided to return to their chambers. If a bout of morning sickness hit him, he’d rather not suffer the indignity of vomiting in front of anyone who might happen to wander into the library.

He made his way towards the entrance of the tower, frowning at the sudden rise in temperature. He gasped as he finally cleared the shelves to see a great fire blazing right in front of the door.

He dropped his book in his haste to jump back, heart pounding as the fire crept outwards and further into the library. His knees felt shaky, and he blindly reached a hand out to grab a shelf and steady himself.

For a second, he thought the sudden sharp pain in his abdomen was the fire creeping too close and burning him before he realized with dread what was happening.

“No,” he moaned, dropping to his knees. He felt something wet and sticky on his trousers and tore his eyes away from the fire creeping ever closer to him to look down at the floor. He sobbed as he realized he was kneeling in a pool of blood. “Please, no,” he whimpered, feeling dizzy and barely catching himself with his arm as he fell sideways into a bookshelf.

He could hear shouts of alarm and the clamoring of men as they attempted to douse the fire from the outside in. He was only half-conscious when they finally burst into the library, brandishing blankets and buckets of water.

Then, somehow, Robb was there, cradling him to his chest with a pained expression on his face.

A feeling of shame greater than he had ever known welled inside of him. He had failed Robb. He had failed _their child_. How could he ever face his alpha again?

“I’m sorry,” he slurred out before blackness rose up to meet him.

tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Miscarriage.
> 
> I am so sorry.


	8. Aftermath

Robb sighed as he snuck into the bedchamber he shared with Jon quietly, knowing that his bondmate was likely already asleep. It was late, after all. Not that it mattered what time it was. Jon slept more often later, many days not even bothering to leave their bed.

He was taking the loss of their child hard. Though the loss had devastated Robb, it seemed to have destroyed his omega. Jon barely spoke or ate anymore. Robb didn’t think anything would be worse than sitting at a feverish Jon’s bedside for days, praying he didn’t lose his bondmate as well as their child, but watching him slowly fade away was tearing him up inside.

The fire had died down, he noticed as he closed the door behind him, and there was a slight chill in the air. He frowned and dressed for bed in the dying light before crossing the room to stoke the embers and toss a few logs on top, watching as the flames slowly licked their way up to consume the wood.

“I hate the fire,” Jon’s soft voice said from behind him, causing him to start and turn around. Jon’s glassy eyes were staring at the flames, face completely blank.

“I thought you were asleep,” Robb murmured as he sat down on the bed next to the omega. He brushed Jon’s curls away from his forehead and frowned at how cold his skin felt. “You’re freezing!” he exclaimed, quickly slipping under the furs to tuck Jon against him in order to warm him up. “I’ll make sure that the servants don’t let fire die down again.”

The omega shook his head. “I told them to let it die out,” he replied. “The flames…”

Robb’s heart ached as he realized where Jon’s sudden aversion to fire came from. “That won’t happen again,” he vowed, holding onto the omega tighter. “But you’ll only make yourself sick if you sleep in such a cold room.”

“It’d be no more than I deserved,” Jon muttered.

Robb reeled back, horrified at the words. “What?”

“Nothing,” he said, not meeting Robb’s eyes.

He reached up and cupped Jon’s chin, forcing him to look at him. “No, Jon, it’s not nothing,” he said earnestly, pained at the idea that Jon actually believed that. “You don’t deserve to be sick!”

“I killed our child!” Jon cried, looking shocked that the words had even left his mouth. He swallowed thickly as tears pooled in his eyes. “I did,” he whispered thickly. “If I had been stronger…”

“Jon, none of this was your fault,” Robb replied, forcing his voice to remain soft and soothing even while fury at the Lannisters and their assassin who had set the library tower aflame. “Omega pregnancies are difficult at best, and with Bran falling and the fire… there was nothing you could have done.”

“What worth do I have if I can’t give you children?” the omega asked in a small voice.

Robb wiped the tears that had leaked from Jon’s eyes away gently with his thumb. “You have so much worth, Jon,” he told him, unable to fathom how this beautiful man could ever think otherwise. “If you never give me a child, I will be content as long as you are by my side.”

Jon shook his head. “You need an heir,” he said mournfully.

“I have four siblings,” he pointed out, pushing away the thought that it could be three very soon if Bran never woke. “I am fairly certain our line is secure. What I _need_ is you. Jon, if something were to happen to you… Please promise me that you will take care of yourself.”

The silence that followed worried him. He could see Jon struggling to speak so he stayed quiet, hating that his omega was hurting so much that such a simple request was causing him such anguish. How had he let things get so bad? He had seen Jon’s pain, but he stupidly hadn’t realized it went this deep.

“I am _trying_ ,” Jon said finally. “I know it doesn’t seem like it. It’s just… so hard, Robb,” he admitted in a weary voice. “I don’t mean to worry you. I know you have enough concerns as it is. But there are days where getting out of bed would take an impossible effort and the thought of eating turns my stomach.”

Robb didn’t know what to say. Anything he could think to say sounded trite or insensitive. He felt utterly helpless, unable to do anything but take Jon in his arms and hope that his presence alone could at least heal some of Jon’s pain.

“I love you,” he whispered, tightened in hold on his omega as he began shaking in his arms. “I’m here, and I will always love you.”

Jon eventually fell into a fitful sleep, but Robb lay wide awake all night making plans. He slipped out of bed as soon as the first rays of light crept over the horizon, careful not to disturb Jon. He crossed the room silently to the desk in the corner, grabbing a leaf of parchment and penning a note to Melven Cassel, his new steward, not bothering to seal it before flagging down a servant in the hall and having them deliver it.

Winterfell would be fine without him for the time being. Melven, with the aid of Maester Luwin, would be more than capable of seeing that everything was taken care of. Right now, Jon needed him more.

Jon moaned sleepily as Robb slipped back into bed, curling closer to his warmth. Robb brushed a kiss against his temple as he wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, vowing that he would be there for him for whatever he needed.

He hated himself for not being able these past couple of weeks to be completely there for Jon. He had tried, gods knew that he had, but with his mother and Ser Rodrik departing for King’s Landing, there had been no one but Maester Luwin to help him run Winterfell. 

He wouldn’t split his time between Jon and Winterfell any longer. Not while Jon was hurting so much in his absence.

With that resolve thrumming through his veins, he let himself be lulled to sleep by Jon’s steady breathing.

 

#

 

Jon groaned as he slowly came awake, burrowing deeper into Robb’s chest in order to escape the sun shining through the window. His eyes felt tight with dried tears, and there was slight throbbing in his head that the bright light was not helping. He furrowed his brow in confusion as Jon and blinked up at his alpha, who was snoring lightly as he dozed on his pillow.

Robb stirred at Jon’s movements, eyes fluttering open and smiling at the omega. “Good morning,” he rasped out.

“What are you doing here?” Jon asked, glancing at the window. “It’s late. Don’t you have duties?”

His bondmate shook his head. “My only duty right now is to you.”

So many emotions welled within him at those words. Love, guilt, gratitude, it was all too much. He let his forehead fall onto Robb’s shoulder, shuddering as it all threatened to overwhelm him.

“Winterfell…” he murmured.

“Will be fine,” Robb assured him. “I am where I am need to be. Let me be here for you, Jon. Let me help you bear this burden.”

Something inside him broke at that. He collapsed against Robb with a sob, unable to keep the emotions at bay. There was too much inside of him and it was all surging forward in that moment.

He cried for the child they had lost. He cried for Bran, who still hadn’t awoken. He cried for their father and sisters, gone south with no knowing when they would return. He cried for Robb, who was working so hard to fill their father’s shoes and had to deal with all of Jon’s mess on top of that.

It was too much, and it had all been bubbling inside him for weeks. He felt exhausted as it all poured out of him.

After a while, there were no more tears left in him, but he still clung to his alpha, breathing in his scent as it washed over him like a security blanket. He didn’t know how much time went by, but judging by the shifting shadows of the room, it must have been a while.

A serving woman knocked on the door, interrupting their solitude. “Maester Luwin asked me to bring up this food, my lords,” she said, dipping her head slightly before and placing a tray laden with meats, cheeses, bread, and olives on a table. “Shall I tend the fire?”

Jon cringed into Robb at the question, mind flashing back to tall flames approaching him as a sharp pain lanced his abdomen.

“Leave it for now,” Robb told her to Jon’s shameful relief. He shouldn’t be so afraid of _fire_ , for gods’ sake! “Thank you.”

She dipped a curtsy and left. As soon as she was gone, Robb sat up, piling pillows against their headboard before gently tugging Jon upright and guiding him to lean against the pillows. Jon sighed as Robb stood and brought the tray of food to the bed, not really feeling hungry, but at least he wasn’t nauseous.

“I can feed myself,” he protested as Robb brought a piece of cheese to his mouth.

“I know, but let me take care of you,” the alpha pleaded, smiling as Jon sighed and dutifully opened his mouth.

He tried to eat every bite that Robb fed him, but he soon grew too full and turned his head away from the next piece of bread Robb offered. His alpha frowned, and Jon knew exactly what he was thinking. He knew he hadn’t eaten much, and considering he had eaten even less the last two days, Robb was probably right to worry.

“Two more bites,” Robb said firmly, holding the bread to his mouth. “Two bites past when you’re feeling full until you are eating normally again. You need to build up your strength once more.”

Jon relented, forcing down the bread and a piece of cheese. If he didn’t, Robb would only worry more.

The alpha smiled at him before setting the tray aside. “I’ll have a bath drawn for you,” he said, standing and disappearing from the room for but a moment before returning to draw Jon into his arms once more.

The omega closed his eyes as a tub was brought in and filled, unable to stop thinking about the last time he and Robb lay together on this bed while a tub was being filled. They had been so happy then, their child unknowingly growing Jon’s belly. It was hard to believe that that had been less than three moon-cycles ago.

How could things go so wrong so quickly?

Unlike last time, Robb did not join him in the tub and there was nothing sexual about the gentle touches bestowed upon him. Jon did not know how he felt about that. On one hand, he did not want the chaste touches to be caused by revulsion on Robb’s part. On the other, he wasn’t sure if he were ready to accept those types of touches so soon after the loss of their child.

Though the only thing he had done since waking was eating and bathing, Jon felt utterly exhausted as Robb helped him into a nightshirt and lay him down onto the bed. He closed his eyes in despair as he curled into his bondmate.

He was tired of feeling this way, but nothing he did made it _stop_. He thought back to right before the fire, to his frustration at being unable to engage in his normal activities. It was ironic that all he wanted was to go back to that moment, to being _happy_ once more. Even wrapped in the arms of the man he loved, Jon wasn’t sure if he would ever be fully happy again.

_Please, gods, take this torment from me_ , he prayed, feeling guilty for wishing his sorrow over his lost child away but knowing it would drive him mad if he held onto it. _Show me how to let go. Give me a sign that it will get better_.

A loud knock sounded at the door, startling them both. The servant boy on the other side did not wait for permission to enter before bursting in, panting slightly as he gazed on them with wide eyes.

“Pardon, my lords, but it’s your brother!” he cried. “He is awake!”

tbc…


End file.
